1. Field
The present disclosure relates to layered structures including graphene and an organic material having a conjugated system, and a method for preparing the same. More particularly, a layered structure including graphene and an organic material having a conjugated system is disclosed, wherein the layered structure has a lower interfacial resistance due to fewer interfacial defects and is economically efficient to produce.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, graphite has a structure in which planar, two-dimensional (“2D”) graphene sheets are stacked upon one another. In graphene, carbon atoms are linked to each other in a hexagonal configuration. Recently, extensive research on graphite has shown that graphene sheets separated from graphite have very useful characteristics and are unlike other materials.
The electrical characteristics of a graphene sheet at a given thickness vary according to the crystallographic orientation of the graphene sheet. Thus, a device having desired electrical characteristics may be designed by orienting the graphene sheet in a selected crystallographic orientation. Such graphene sheets may be effectively used in carbon-based electric devices or carbon-based electromagnetic devices.
However, when a device is manufactured by disposing an organic material layer on graphene, the interfacial structure of the graphene and the organic material layer may greatly affect the characteristics of the device. In addition, if charge transfer occurs between the graphene and the organic material layer, interfacial defects between the graphene and the organic material layer may cause interfacial resistance. Therefore, in order to more effectively utilize the excellent electrical characteristics of graphene, there is a need for a layered structure having fewer interfacial defects between the graphene and an organic material layer on the graphene.